


Ne lui montre pas

by MissCactus



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Humor, Implied Relationships, Nudes, Presents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez demandé... »





	Ne lui montre pas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't show her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017861) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 

Steph regarda Sora et Shiro ouvrir leur cadeau. Aujourd'hui marquait la troisième année depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde et elle avait pensé que leur donner quelque chose pour montrer sa gratitude pouvait être gentil après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle – même si souvent ils l'humiliaient autant qu'ils l'aidaient.

« **C'est un nouveau jeu. Il est très populaire en ville**, expliqua-t-elle en voyant Shiro froncer les sourcils.

\- **C'est pas ce qu'on a demandé**, marmonna la jeune fille.

-** Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez demandé...** soupira-t-elle. »

Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient demandé était qu'elle se prenne en photo (nue) avec un de leurs appareils étranges.

Shiro fit la moue et abandonna les jambes de son frère sur lesquelles elle était assise pour aller dans leur chambre, probablement pour essayer le jeu. Sora la regarda partir avant de se tourner pour sourire à Steph. Elle tressaillit sous son regard insistant. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début n'était pas rassurant et elle pouvait sentir ses mains commencer à trembler. Timidement, elle sortit l'enveloppe de derrière son dos et la lui tendit, détournant le regard, ses joues rouges.

« **Ne lui montre pas s'il te plaît**, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher et retint son souffle lorsqu'il caressa sa main, prenant lentement l'enveloppe avec son téléphone à l'intérieur. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage, appréciant ses yeux timides et son visage rougissant. Elle était tellement gênée de savoir que dans quelques minutes il serait en train de regarder les clichés, même s'il l'avait vue nue plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait compter.

« **Tu sais bien que je ne cache rien à Shiro.** »

Il partit en courant avant que Steph ne puisse l'attraper et fracasser son téléphone (et sa tête) par terre.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
